Due fratelli e mezzo
by Teal Tea
Summary: La vida de dos padres (o algo así) criando a su hijo (o algo parecido) durante el crecimiento del pequeño. Y vaya que la partenidad es dura, eh. [Itacest]


_¡Hola!_

 _Volví rápido esta vez, jeje~.  
_ _Bueno, este pequeño one-shot es un regalo para mi querida partneru. Está basado en la ship que hacemos_ (Itacest/1p! Italia x 2p! Romano) _así que las personalidades de los personajes varían de su forma original a la forma en que los hacemos._

 _También, este 2p! Romano no es Flavio, como verán en el siguiente one-shot. Es una creación de mi partneru, así que si tienen alguna duda sobre el personaje o la historia de los dos tontos no duden en enviarme algún mensaje privado y yo resolveré sus dudas._

 ** _Espero que te guste, Moonmoon. «3_**

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz y a Moonmoon (Sam) corresponden los créditos por Lovinare.

* * *

 **Due fratelli e mezzo**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

 **Luca Michelangelo Lotti – Tres años.**

* * *

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su padre, siendo alzado por éste y provocando que riera un poco a su vez que pedía ser lanzado en el aire. Claro, antes de que Feliciano hiciera tal cosa Nare lo detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo y negando con la cabeza sin decir alguna palabra.  
Feli lo sabía, no era no.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño?

— ¡Bien! La maestra está enseñándonos a cómo contar… ¡Ah, un amigo va a tener un hermanito! Su mami vino y dijo que su hermanito está dentro de ella. ¿Cómo es que está dentro de ella?

Lovinare tosió un tanto incómodo, pidiéndole a su marido que fueran al auto de una vez. Feliciano ni refutó, sólo se dirigió al automóvil con Luca aún en brazos.  
El pequeño no entendía qué pasaba y sólo quería una explicación.

—Si el hermanito de mi amigo está en la panza de su mami, ¿Yo también estuve en la panza de mamá?

Y con eso Nare sólo se quedó callado, mirando a Feliciano de reojo y frunciendo el ceño. No es como si le gustara recordar cómo había llegado Luca a sus vidas. El menor simplemente sonrió un tanto apenado, encendiendo el auto y empezando a manejar hasta la casa de ambos.

—Luca, tú sabes que mamá es un hombre, ¿No?

—Síp.

—Pueees… Eh, sólo las mujeres pueden tener niños en su panza. Los hombres no pueden hacer eso.

— ¿Entonces cómo me tuvieron?

—Pues-

—Feliciano, no —Y bastó una mirada para que el menor se callara—. Luca, cariño, es complicado de explicarlo y creemos que sería mejor que lo supieras cuando seas mayor. Entiendes eso, ¿Cierto?

El pequeño asintió y Lovinare sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza satisfecho con esa respuesta.  
Hubo un silencio de unos minutos antes de que Luca volviera a hablar.

— ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Faltó muy poco para que tuvieran un accidente.

* * *

 **Luca Michelangelo Lotti – Cinco años.**

* * *

Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna entrando tímidamente por la ventana, reposando con suavidad sobre el rostro sonrojado del mayor. Feliciano sonrió ante esa vista, bajando para repartir unos cuantos besos sobre el descubierto pecho de su pareja. Unos cuantos temblores se presentaban en el cuerpo del más bajo gracias a esos pequeños toques, pero no por eso se detenía. Su mano derecha comenzó a bajar hasta la entrepierna del mayor, empezando a colarse en su ropa interior dispuesto a despojarle de la misma.

O ese era el plan.

—Mamá, papá, ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? —La cabeza del pequeño Luca se asomó por la puerta, con ojitos llorosos y somnolientos. A sus padres casi les da un infarto—.

—L-Luca… Luca, cariño, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —El niño asintió, abrazando más fuerte su almohada. Nare vio de reojo a Feli, quien estaba lamentándose internamente por la interrupción. Él también estaba lamentándose, pero no había remedio; no podía decirle que no a su hijo—. Ven acá, dormirás con nosotros hoy.

Y tan rápido como eso fue dicho el pequeño ya se encontraba en la cama, abrazando a su madre firmemente. Feliciano le acarició el cabello suavemente, suspirando.  
El único día de la semana en que podían hacer algo y pasa eso.  
Bueno… Había aguantado abstinencias peores cuando Luca fue un bebé, una semana más no era nada.

… Eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Luca Michelangelo Lotti – Nueve años.**

* * *

Feliciano notó algo extraño en su hijo cuando fue a recogerlo de la primaria. ¿Dónde estaba su sonriente y extrovertido Luca? Sólo veía a un niño cabizbajo y amenazando con llorar.  
Fue a abrazarlo, alzándolo como usualmente hacía mientras lo miraba preocupado. ¿Alguien le había hecho algo malo a su niño?

 _Oh, no._ No iba a tolerar algo así.

—Luca, ¿Qué sucede?

—Papá… ¿Es algo que malo que tú y mamá sean hombres?

 _Ah.  
_ Así que era eso.  
Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero hubiera preferido que sea tarde… Explicar esas cosas no se le daba bien, no considerando que antes de comenzar a tener sentimientos por Nare él mismo había pertenecido a esa clase de homofóbicos.  
Vaya, se arrepentía de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Y ustedes dos por qué tardan tanto? Se va a derretir el-… Luca, ¿Te hicieron algo?

El niño miró en dirección hacia su «madre» y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nare no tardó ni dos segundos para tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo, acariciando su espalda en un intento de confortarlo. Miró en dirección a su esposo buscando una explicación, a lo cual Feliciano sólo pudo suspirar.

— _Eso._

—… Me estás jodiendo, ¿No?

—No digas malas palabras si tienes a Luca en brazos —Feli se acercó para acariciar el cabello de su hijo, mirándolo un tanto lastimero—. Luca, ¿Por qué dices que está mal que mamá y yo seamos hombres?

—Es que… los niños de mi clase lo dicen.

— ¿Y qué te dicen?

—Que no es normal. Dicen que seguramente me recogieron de la basura porque no pueden tener hijos y… y… que soy raro y que nadie va a quererme porque no tengo mamá.

El pequeño continuó sollozando en brazos de su madre, aunque Nare sólo tenía ganas de despotricar contra los padres de esos niños por no educarlos correctamente. Le dolía tener que consolar a su niño por temas así.

—Luca, cariño, no les hagas caso. No está mal que tu padre y yo seamos hombres, ¡hay un montón de familias iguales a nosotros! Son dos hombres y aun así tienen niños y son felices. ¿Recuerdas a tus tíos Dan y Berwald, no? Ellos igual son dos hombres.

—Además, mucha gente va a quererte aunque no tengas una figura femenina como madre. Tu amiga Adrienna siempre viene a visitarnos, ¿Verdad?

Luca asintió cortamente y se secó las lágrimas que aún se mantenían en sus mejillas, hipando un poco. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de su padre, sonriendo débilmente. Se sentía mejor luego de tener a sus padres dándole ánimos, en definitiva.

—Ahora, ¿Vamos por el helado?

* * *

 **Luca Michelangelo Lotti – Doce años.**

* * *

— ¿Entonces soy una ciudad?

Feliciano asintió vagamente, dando un corto suspiro. Estaba contento de que su hijo estuviera comenzando a entender las cosas, porque ya era la quinta vez que le explicaba el tema.

—Milán, si somos exactos. Allá fue donde naciste, por lo que es la ciudad que representas.

—Pensé que sólo los países tenían representaciones.

—Normalmente son los países, pero hay casos en que las ciudades también tienen representaciones. A veces sólo son las capitales, pero en mi caso…

—El irresponsable de tu padre engendró a Venecia, Turín, Florencia, Génova, Roma –aún no me explico cómo– y a ti, Milán.

Luca miró a su madre y después miro a su padre, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Algo aún no encajaba en la explicación.

—… ¿Engañaste a mamá?

— ¡No! Te tuve cinco meses antes de haber empezado mi relación con Nare.

— ¿Entonces engañaste a las mujeres con las que tuviste a mis hermanos?

—No engañé a nadie…

—Podemos decir que ni siquiera tenía relaciones establecidas con esas pobre chicas.

Feliciano miró de reojo a su esposo, alzando una ceja incrédulo. No se creía que estuviera enojado por ese tema _todavía._

—Lovinare, eso pasó hace doce años, ¿Por qué te sigues enojando?

—Porque antes eras un idiota sin remedio.

Luca prefirió irse de ahí.  
Sabía que eso terminaba de dos formas: O una pelea marital peor a las que tenían diariamente o sexo de reconciliación.

No estaba dispuesto a ver ninguna de las dos cosas.

* * *

 **Luca Michelangelo Lotti – Diecisiete años.**

* * *

El rostro de Luca podía ser confundido con un farol de lo rojo que estaba. A su lado sólo podía oír las risas de Nare y Adrienna, mientras Feliciano estaba tomando su café matutino completamente indiferente a lo que ocurría.  
Creía que esas escenas sólo pasaban en las películas, pero no. Ya era testigo de que no.

Su madre estaba enseñándole a su novia un álbum con sus fotos de niño.

— ¡Oh! Esta es de cuando fuimos a los Alpes. El pobre salió sin atarse las agujetas de las botas y se cayó con dar dos pasos sobre la nieve. Y esta es de cuando tuve que bañarlo con agua caliente para que no se enfermara.

— ¡Mamá, las fotos donde estoy desnudo no!

—Agradece que no le ha mostrado las fotos de cuando visitamos a Feliks y te vistieron de rosa.

— ¡Es cierto! Las tengo por acá.

— ¡Papá!

La respuesta de su padre fue una pequeña risa disimulada tras la taza de café. Luca resopló, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase.  
No estaba dispuesto a soportar eso más.

De un movimiento le quitó el álbum de las manos a Nare, quien protestó con molestia. Se paró frente a su «madre» y su novia, teniendo el ceño fruncido y una vena palpitando visiblemente en su frente.  
Lovinare se rió ante esa imagen.

—Uh-oh~.

—Ustedes dos, fue suficiente. Han estado viendo estas malditas fotos por una hora, sólo _paren._ Yo sólo traje a Adri para presentarla como mi novia, no para que me avergüences así.

— ¡Pero si de niño eras tan lindo!

—Mamá, no. Esa no es una excusa.

—Pero Luca-.

—No.

Feliciano miró la escena con cuidado, dándole una mirada cómplice a la chica. Ella simplemente asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

—Michelangelo, no seas tan duro con el señor Lovinare. Él sólo estaba teniendo un lindo gesto conmigo.

—Pero, Adri…

—Nada, discúlpate con él por ser tan testarudo.

Nare tenía una sonrisa triunfante, mientras Feli sólo rió con suavidad ante la imagen de su hijo siendo regañado por la chica.  
Ah, podía entenderlo tan bien.

—… Perdón por haberte gritado, mamá.

—Tus disculpas son aceptadas, cariño~.

Eso en definitiva había sido un complot en su contra.


End file.
